A Random Canadian Fanfic
by JennaxGaming
Summary: Just a little something that I thought of. If you haven't noticed already I have a CRAZY-but very controlled- obsession with Mitch. So yea. Hope you guys like it as much as my other one, The One and Only BajanCanadian and ASFJerome. ;) Luv you guys!


"Allie, I'm not going to be home until 1:30. There's food for you after school. Bye!" My mom yells as she rushes out the front door. I remind myself that this is how my day usually starts off. With my mom being the CEO for some company, I don't get to spend time with her.

I pull on shredded black skinny jeans, a t-shirt, my favorite grey hoodie, and my dirty, scruffy skate shoes. Quickly putting on my mascara and eyeliner, I grab my backpack, keys, and my skateboard. I run out the door and start the 10 minute long skate to school.

I get about five blocks from my house before a black Mustang GT almost hits me. It takes out my board and I fall, ripping my jeans even more. The car skidds to a stop. A guy about 17 years old gets out and runs over to me. He looks familiar.

"m so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you ok?!" He asks, looking worried.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just be careful around here, there are tons of skaters." I tell him as I stand up and start looking for my board and backback. He starts helping, and ends up finding my board a little unridable.

One if the wheels had come off, and it was cracked down the center. I sighed and found my backpack in a bush on the other side of the street. When I get on my board, it breaks in two.

"If you haven't noticed by now, I'm Mitch. Do you need a ride?" Mitch smiles at me and my face turns red. I look at the ground.

"My name is Allie. I guess now that mine is broken. You know you're going to have to help pay for the damage, right?"

"Yea. Where to?"

"Just to Central High School. It's about 3 minutes by car from here."

The drive there is silent. Mitch comes and opens my door for me. He also walks into the building, so I stare at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm a new transfer student, so I go to school with you." He grins at me and disappears down a hallway. The bell rings and I bolt to class. As I sit down I realize that I left my board in Mitch's car. Damn.

I get to the end of third period before Eva shows up with her 'posse'. Her friends drag me to one of the girls bathrooms and make sure its empty. Then Eva punches me in the face. I don't make a sound. She punches me a couple more times before she pulls out a knife.

I scream, hoping someone will hear. Eva pins me on the floor and holds out my arm. She drags the knife across my skin and I scream again. Mitch bursts in and drags Eva off me. The principal takes Eva and leaves. Her friends run out.

Mitch helps me sit up against the tile wall. I sob and pull my hoodie down to try to keep him from seeing my scars. He notices and grabs my arm. I flinch and try to pull away, but he holds on.

"Let me see." He gently turns my arm over and pulls up the sleeve. I sit there while Mitch examines my arm. He frowns but doesn't say anything. He wipes the blood away from Eva's cut to see how deep it is.

"Come on. Can you walk?" I shake my head, and I get dizzy. "Alright then." Mitch helps me up, but we only get halfway when I collapse. He grabs me and carries me the rest of the way. I lean against him as he opens the door and explains what happened.

The nurse tells me to sit on one of the cots while she cleans the cut. Mitch stays with me the whole time. "Thank you." I say to him. He smiles, the nurse slaps on a bandage, and then sends me home.

"Do you want a ride home? I don't mind." Mitch says as we walk out of the nurses. I lean against him as we walk down the stairs to the front doors. I almost fall twice, but each time Mitch catches me.

"I guess. I live on 1837 Orchard Lane." I say. I start to lose focus and Mitch gets me and my backpack in the car. When we get to the house, Mitch grabs me and carries me to the front door. He uses my keys to go inside and sets me on the couch. I pass out.

When I wake up, I smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. "Mom?" I sit up and my arm starts throbbing, along with my head. "Just me Allie." I hear Mitch reply. I sigh a happy sigh. I think... Mitch walks into my view, holding a tray of food. "Sorry about coming into your house. And for using whatever was in the kitchen. Are you rich?!" Mitch looks at me, incredulous.

"You could say that... My mom is the CEO of Mike Naughton Ford." I giggle as Mitch's face gets even more disbelieving.

**Hey guys, so... I had really kinda lost it when I wrote the most recent chapter of my other fanfic. I think it is on Hiatus until I can scrape up enough ideas to finish the last, like, 17 chapters. I have had TONS of support from you guys, and I thank you. And I'm not supposed to say anything, but, there are already plans for a SEQUEL! I hope that'll keep you guys interested while I try to finish the fanfic. I've been juggling a lot between my dad reappearing in my life, to the pending adoption plans... Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**~Jenna**

**P.S. I hart you guys! 3**


End file.
